


December Stan

by daddyjensen



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunk Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyjensen/pseuds/daddyjensen
Summary: you (the reader) get drunk at a christmas party and taken home by a stranger,  the next day you go to work with a bad hangover so the flashing lights don’t help your headache, a quiet christmas morning gets interrupted by the beautiful stranger that took you home knocks on your door





	December Stan

 

_7:45pm_

Your alarm screams at you to start getting ready for your best friend Elizabeth’s christmas party, of course you didn’t roll out of bed until your second alarm went off.   _7:55pm_  You blast music, it helps you get into the shower but once in the shower nothing is going to make you get out, not the alarm, not the multiple texts from Liz, not the fact the you’re going to be late. You hear the water heater rattles, hot water surges then a flash of ice cold water, you hit the faucet until the water turns off.   _‘Might_ as while g _et out…’_  

You wrapped the towel around yourself to leave the bathroom. Back in the bedroom to pick out your outfit, you look at your phone. _8:35pm_ **_Lizzz_ ** _; “Plzzzzz get here soon” sent 8:07pm_  A simple black dress and a faux leather jacket with a few accent accessories with little black booties. ****

**_You_ ** _; “im on way out the door!!!!” sent 8:47pm_

You style your hair normally, get dress as face as you can. You do your face make up in the bathroom, you grab a handful of eye make up and call an uber. **** You do your eyeshadow as you wait outside for your uber but it didn’t take very long for it to get there, finishing the rest of you make up in the car. ****

**_You_** _; “im here”_ _sent 9:23pm_

You walk into her condo, people everywhere. You find your way to the liquor table, a few jelloshots later she finds you, hand you a glass of champagne and pulls you to meet some people. The alcohol helps start a conversation and when it dies you go get another drink. Two shots and a new glass of champagne, a tall guy comes up to you.

“A girl that drinks alone, drinks to forget.” his smirk fades after the face you make at him. You do another shot.

“Don’t open with that.” turning and leaving him behind you, Elizabeth spots you and pulls you aside.

“Soooo (Y/N)!!” her smile was wide and her hands clasped in front of her. Your eyebrows did a thing. “That guy by the drink table.”

“Oh umm he told me I was drinking to much so left.” you sip your drink. Her smile falls along with her hands.

“I sent him over there to talk to you. Wait, what line did he use?

“Something like ‘a lone drinker, drinks to forget’, bad line.” you both chuckle, she finish your drink and goes to get you a new one. She chats with that guy as she fill two glasses with some sort of pink drink, you feel the heat of a body near you.  A guy in a nice shirt and dress pants and dirty blonde hair, he takes a drink of his beer before speaking.

“Someone better be getting you a drink because I think your the person without one.”

“In fact someone is,” as you turn around to find out where she is, her hand grazes your back and hands you your drink. Its pink and fruity.

“I see you met (Y/N), I’ll leave you two talk.” she left as quick as she came.

“What are you drinking?” he gestures to the drink you haven’t tasted yet.

“I don’t know,” you take a drink and its stronger then she usually make drinks. “Wow, that’s something. What do they call you?”

“What?” people start chanting something.

“I meant what’s your name?” you yell over the other voices, he gets whisk away by the shouting people, you saw his mouth move but you didn’t hear him. Back to the drink table.

Once you finished your drink you started doing shots, some guy want to go shot for shot with you. Now that was his mistake, half way through the second bottle and he passes out, you laugh pour yourself a new drink and walk away. The party starts to dwindle, you check your phone the first time in a while. _11:53pm_  You were the only person actively drinking, everyone is either finishing their drinks or waiting for the buzz to settle. You finished off the rest of the jelloshots, all though you shouldn't have, there were at least twenty.

Elizabeth said you could crash but knowing that you have to go to work tomorrow you declined. You tried to order an uber but ended up in the calculator app, punching in numbers. You stumble over to her asking her to order the uber for you but she just put your phone in your bag and whoever was standing next to her pushed you out the door and into a car.

You were so drunk you tired to open your apartment door but when you couldn’t you sat on the floor and pulled a mini bottle of tequila out of your purse. Your door opened, you crawled into your living room. When you put your bag under your head to go to sleep, your body lifted off the ground and flew to your bedroom. You could see someone helping you, taking off your boots. He looking for pajamas, an oversized t-shirt was placed over your dress as the shirt went down the dress followed. You were tucked in, brought a glass of water and advil were left on your night stand.

 

**The next day**

 

Your alarm might have well smashed in your skull because that's how it feels, you hit snooze and take pain meds as you fumble to get dressed. You get to work and try to find Elizabeth, once you do, you whisper yell at her then more pain meds.

She puts you in a room away from the flashing light. Half way through the photo shoot you like shit, so you finish your work early and go home to sleep off the rest of this hangover.

 

**Christmas morning.**

 

Being single and away from friends and family during the holidays make things tough. Elizabeth is across the country with the her family which make you sad that you can’t spend christmas with your best friend.

 **_You_ ** _;_   _happy crisis! hope the fam is well. sent 9:29 am_

You start to make dinner, know that you’re going to procrastinate and give up at least three times. While the water boils you open the gift Liz got you, a new hoodie and matching jogger. You put the noodles in the water then start chopping vegetables. Bored as hell, you play festiveish music but that quickly faded into your current favorites. Singing alone to a song when you hear the faintest knock, you quickly turn the music down and rush to the door. You see the back of a man wearing a leather jacket and jeans, he turns on his heels and like an idiot you don’t say anything until you hear the water boil over.

“Shit,” you said but the only though you have in your head is _‘Sebastian Stan. Sebastian Stan .Sebastian Stan.’_ You race to turn down the flame, leaving the door opened. The water continued to overflow and burn your hand as you move the noodles to the sink, they were done anyways. Holding your hand while you look for a rag, but Sebastian has a damp rag wrapped up in ice. “I guess i should’ve started with ‘hello’.”

“You’re fine.” he cups your hands. “I should have asked for your number.”

“What do you mean, I've only seen you once and that was when you showed up at my door five minutes ago.” you couldn’t remember if he was at Elizabeth’s party, that would be the only logical answer.

“You would’ve remember the first time we’ve met, I took you home from Liz’s party because she was too drunk to do it although this is the second time we’ve met this is the third time I've seen you. There was a photoshoot the day after the party, it wasn’t an atmosphere for someone with a hangover,”  you chuckle and realize he was still holding your hands, you pull away and set the ice rag in the sink. The steam from the noodles burn your hand but you did let that stop you, you put the pot back on the stove. “I didn’t come with a speech but I guess I should have because i don’t know what to say, (Y/N)”

“You don’t have the say anything, just finish chopping the vegetables.” you both finish the making the lasagna, you thank him and say if he wants to stay he can. You watch a movie while the food bakes, you both eat as you finish the movie. He helps with the dishes, you give him your number and he kisses you good night.

_**Unknown** **number** ; that was the best lasagna ive ever had.  sent at 10:41 pm_

_**Unknown number** ; we should do it again.  sent at 10:43 pm_ _  
_


End file.
